The Strangest Reincarnation Ever
by BeaQue
Summary: Sirius comes back to life. Great! Only, he can’t get out of his Padfoot form. Bad news. What happens when he stumbles across Harry and the Dursleys and is invited into their home? No slash! Rating may go up, it just depends on how the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sirius comes back to life. Great! Only, he can't get out of his Padfoot form. Bad news. What happens when he stumbles across Harry and the Dursleys and is invited into their home? No slash! Rated for some abuse, though.

**The Strangest reincarnation ever:**

Chapter one:

Finding Sirius

Low howls echoed through the nighttime sky. A large black dog stumbled across the playing field, it's fur matted and greying, long yellow teeth glistening with saliva in its slackened jaw. It heard a voice in the darkness, but could not process what was being said. It howled again, only weaker this time. It felt it it's consciousness fading, it's eyelids beginning to close. It remembered what the voice had said,

You'll be sent to a place where you are sorely needed… 

It slumped on the ground, darkness enveloping its mind, unaware of a silent form slowly proceeding towards it…

**NYAAAAA**

Harry jumped over the fence and entered the park. He walked across the field with his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slumped and his clothes dirty.

Sirius… 

He shook his head as his thoughts began to turn towards his dead godfather again. _Gone. Gone, and never coming back… never coming back…_

_He's gone. He won't come back, Harry…_

Hermione's voice rang through his mind. Harry gritted his teeth angrily, fully aware that she was right.

Harry stopped short suddenly when a low howl came from the trees to his right. He stood stock still, staring into the darkness. _Could it be…?_

A large figured appeared from between two trees. It stumbled across the grass, it's large head lolling against its shoulders. The moonlight reflected on it's tangled fur.

_It's a dog. _"Sirius?" Harry called suddenly, not fullyrealising what he said.

The dog howled as if in pain, then slumped suddenly on the ground, it's legs twisted grotesquely around it.

Harry ran to it and bent down next to it, instinctively stroking its fur. The dog's breathing was laboured and it look very thin and old. But… it looked like Sirius. Or Padfoot at least, Harry thought. _It looks like it did the first_ _time I met him. Right after he got out of Azkaban._ Harry reached an arm around its torso and gently picked him up, cradling his head like a baby with his other hand.

_He's so light… but so large._

Sirius, or at least Harry thought he was Sirius, was so thin that Harry could feel his ribs as he jogged towards the gate with him, wincing every time he felt one. He carefully opened the gate and ran. And ran, and ran, and ran, until he had a heavy stitch in his side and his arms and legs ached from all the effort, until finally he reached his destination.

He carefully placed Sirius on the doorstep and rang the bell to the Dursleys home, not entirely sure how he was going to convince them to help Sirius. Harry saw the large, dark form of his Uncle through the frosted glass and braced himself as the door creaked open and Uncle Vernon's large, round face peered through the crack in the door.

"Boy!" He snapped, "You're late, Dudley's already home. You'll be locked up in the shed tonigh- oh!" He caught sight of Sirius curled up on his doorstep. He opened the door a little more as if to inspect him further.

"What is _that?_"

"It's a dog, Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

"I can see it's a dog," Vernon glared at him, "What is it doing _here_?"

"Well… I- it's hurt Uncle Vernon." Harry said hopefully, "And I was wondering if, you know, we could help it. Like take it to the vet or something."

"Take it to the _vet_." Vernon said as if it was the most absurd thing in the world, "What on earth would we do that for?"

"To help it, Uncle Vernon," Harry repeated, "You know, save a life and everything."

"_Save a life_?" Vernon cried, "The only way to save this limp old thing is to give it a good bullet in the head-"

"No!" Harry shouted, "I-I mean...what do you think, Aunt Petunia?" He asked his Aunt who had peeked her head around the kitchen door to take a look at all the commotion.

"Think about what-Oh!" She caught sight of Sirius, "What on earth happened to that poor thing?"

_Thank goodness for female instincts, _Harry thought, relived that Aunt Petunia might help his case.

"I found it in the park," He explained, "I thought we might help it."

Aunt Petunia bent down and carefully inspected Sirius. "I don't think he's _seriously_ injured. He just looks a little malnourished. Maybe with some food and rest he'll get better again, but I can't be sure. We'll have to get a vet to take a look at him." She looked pointedly at Vernon.

"He's- he's very old Petunia," Vernon said, "Even if he does get better he won't have a long way to go."

"Maybe he just _looks_ old," Harry said, knowing full well that Sirius was in his mid-thirties and not old at all, "Maybe if he get's better he won't look so bad."

"That's reasonable enough." Petunia said. Then she looked up at her husband. "Vernon?"

"I-" He looked from his wife to Harry, Harry to his wife. "Okay."

Harry grinned triumphantly.

**NYAAAA**

I've made a record. This chapter was just over two pages long, and if you look at my other story's that's kind of a miracle. Hurrah to me!

I picture this as a timeline for Sirius who I picture as thirty-six:

Harry is born when his parents are in their late Nineteen's, they die when they are twenty, then Sirius is taken to Azkaban. Spends twelve years in prison, escapes when he is about thirty-two/thirty-three. Spends a year on the run, thirty-four, goes to Grimmauld place, thirty-five, then in my story, when he comes back to life in the summer before Harry's sixth year, (I guess Sirius has his birthday during that time) he turns thirty-six.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, Aunt Petunia is slightly out of character. Lets just pretend she likes animals for the moment. After all, what woman doesn't? (KITTIES!) She still hates Harry, though. Muahaha. I'm evil.

**The Strangest Reincarnation Ever**

Chapter Two: 

Waking up

Sirius blinked. Light filtered through his eyelids and he groaned.

"Oh, he's waking up."

"The poor thing, I bet he was mistreated."

"Abandoned perhaps."

"He's trying to move."

"Quick, hold him down. I haven't finished the tests yet."

Hands grabbed at his arms and legs and he struggled as hard as he could. _What's going on?_

"He's very strong for a dog his age."

_Dog?_

"Ouch! He scratched me!"

"Oh don't be such a wimp, Dudley."

"Boy's! Stop fighting and leave the vet to his work!"

"But mum! I want to _watch_, that's all! Tell _Harry_ to go away."

_Harry!_

"Go away Harry."

"That's not fair! I found him."

_Found me?_

"And well done too."

_What's going on?_

"Look, he's stopped struggling."

_Tired…_

"There you go I've finished the tests. He seems okay to me. No fleas, no worms. Just give him lots of food and rest and I'm sure he'll be jumping."

"I hope not! I will not have that filthy dog leaping all over my furniture!"

"It was a figure of speech sir. Anyway, I'd better be off. I'll come back later in the week for a check up. Oh, and-"

There was a small jingle, like a bell.

"When he wakes up, put this on him. You should buy a lead and some kibble, too."

_Kibble… Lead… NOOOO!_

Sirius leapt off the table and ran through the door into the hallway…

"He's getting away!"

"Catch him!"

_I'm a dog, I'm a dog, I'm a dog, I'm a-_

CRASH!

He smacked right into somebody and flew backwards against the wall.

"Sirius?"

_Harry?_

"Who are you calling Sirius boy?"

"No-one, Uncle Vernon."

_Vernon._ Sirius growled.

"Hear that? I _told_ you he would be dangerous. We'll probably get mauled in our sleep."

Vernon was stood towering over Sirius, his large hands placed on his equally large hips.

"What this dog needs is a good bullet in the head."

"Uncle Vernon, no!"

"Mr Dursley, please."

_Harry… help Harry. I know-_

Sirius curled up on the floor, staring up at Vernon with wide, innocent-looking eyes. He whined quietly, looking so sweet and cute and innocent.

"Awww, look Vernon, you're scaring him."

"Mr Dursley, if you do not want this animal then I am willing to take him to the pound."

"No!" Harry and Dudley cried simultaneously. They stopped and stared at each other for the moment.

Vernon looked from his son, to his wife, to Harry, to the vet. He sighed.

"Alright," he said, " We'll keep him."

**NYAAAAAAA**

There you go, what did you think? Actually, I don't really care. I'll do the next chappie soon.

Oh! This one was longer. Yay! Only by about three lines, but still.

My coffee is starting to look grey, so I think I'll make another one now.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I had Vernon say Sirius could stay twice, but NEVER MIND…

Oh my god! A miracle has fallen upon us! The darkest circle of the ethereal has made its presence known! Harry and Dudley AGREED on something! Quick everybody, PANIC!

Me and my good friend Jontie (great writer, good friend, a bit of a lunatic) are in the middle of writing our own little fanfic together (it's on his profile board thing. It gets better as it goes on) so I might not update my stories for a while... also I am getting very lazy… snore. I've also been busy with reading Memoirs of a Geisha. It's so sad and beautiful. I just wish I could zip back thirty odd years and be one!

Anyways…

**The Strangest Reincarnation Ever**

Chapter Three:

I've never been here before…

Sirius opened his eyes. He was lying on a rather lumpy, smelly old bed with grey sheets. The room was dark but the window was slightly open, a soft breeze ruffling his fur. He groaned quietly, but it came out as a low whine.

_What? Oh!_

Sirius shot up and stared around. A small trunk with the initials H. P. on it sat in the corner, and birthday cards and different drawings and what looked like newspaper articles were tacked up on the wall.

_Harry's room…_

Then Sirius's mind kicked in.

_Where's Harry?_

As if on cue, a low groan came from beneath him and Sirius peered over the edge of the bed and saw his sixteen-year-old godson lying curled up on the floor with a raggedy blanket pulled tight around him. As Sirius watched, Harry shifted in his sleep and held himself tighter as the cold swept over him.

_Harry…_

Sirius leapt down from his position on the bed as quietly as he could and curled up next to him in an attempt to keep Harry warm. He whined slightly and nuzzled into Harry's neck and nudged his nose against his cheek. Harry scrunched his face up as Sirius's wet nose stroked against his skin.

"Wazaat?" Harry mumbled quietly. He reached out a thin hand and curled his fingers around a patch of Sirius's fur. He hummed quietly in half sleep and snuggled a bit closer.

"Sirius…"

Sirius growled quietly in return.

"'m so glad you're here… Sirius…" Harry tucked his face into the wooden floor and fell back to sleep, his dark eyelashes curling against his white cheeks. The moonlight made his hair shine a pale blue as it spread out on the floor in a tangled mess. His red lips were slightly open and Sirius could feel his hot breath against his fur.

Sirius lay staring at his godson for a long while. Then he sighed silently and went to sleep.

**NYAAAAAAAA!**

Okay, very short, but people who have read my other stories will know I am prone to do this.

I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I'm tired and lazy and- /snore/

I've just got to say, I'm feeling very grateful to Jontie. Before we started doing fanfics together I only had one story on here and it is RUBBISH! So, I'm just going to give a great big hug to Jontie, and tell you all to look at his stuff, because it is so cool and funny. (Sob) I'm feeling very sentimental at the moment.

Just for the record. NO SLASH! I've decided Sirius and Harry are just going to be very close. I've got nothing against gay men and women or anything, but I just like the Harry/Sirius bonding situation in this story. Luv ya!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Yar, like on like the last chapter, like, I said that, like, I wished I could zip back thirty years and, like, be a Geisha… like. What I meant to say was I wished I could zip back _seventy years_ and be a Geisha. Never mind.

Anywho…

**The Strangest Reincarnation Ever**

Chapter Four:

Living At The Dursleys

"Stop scratching!"

Sirius gave him a scornful look.

Harry laughed as he poured the soap out of the saucepan he was scrubbing. "You'll only make it worse." He warned.

Sirius growled and continued scratching at his collar. It was pink tartan and extremely uncomfortable. Not to mention embarrassing.

Harry placed the saucepan on the rack and checked his watch.

"I think its time for your walk."

Sirius whined.

Harry sighed. "Oh come on Sirius! Don't do this again. If I don't take you for your walk in time then I'll get into trouble with Uncle Vernon, and he's even been okay this year because he's had a huge pay rise." He reached into a kitchen drawer and pulled out a pink fluorescent leash with the words 'Puppy Love' written down it in large gold letters. Sirius backed away from it. Harry sighed again. "Oh come on!" He repeated.

Sirius sat there resolute, shaking his head determinedly. Harry advanced slowly, the pink leash held menacingly in his hand.

"Don't argue with me Sirius…"

Suddenly, he pounced. Sirius yelped and leapt away but Harry had a tight hold his collar and pulled him back. There was a slight battle between the two where Harry tried to clip the leash onto Sirius's collar and Sirius tried knaw his arm off.

"Come. On. Sirius." He clipped the leash onto his collar and stood up, breathing heavily. He wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve and looked down at the dog. "Lets go then." He began to walk towards the door when he felt a slight tugging at the leash. He turned round. Sirius was sat slumped where he had been before. "Come on." Harry said, tugging at it. Sirius whined and looked up at him with the same puppy eyes he'd used with Vernon. Harry sighed yet again and bent down to scratch his godfather behind the ear. "Sirius," He whispered, "Don't do this to me…"

Suddenly, they heard the front door open and the jingle of keys as his Uncle put them in the usual spot on the hall table after coming home from work. In the kitchen, Harry stiffened and stood up.

"Petunia?" Uncle Vernon yelled from the hallway and he hanged his coat up, "When's dinner ready?" He pushed open the kitchen door and saw Harry stood in the middle of the kitchen, his hand loosely hooked around the handle of the leash connected to the collar on Sirius's neck.

"What are you doing here boy?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at him, "You should be outside walking the dog by now."

Harry didn't say anything.

Vernon sniffed, "Where's Petunia?"

"The chemist, I think."

"Hmm." Vernon looked at him. "It's six o'clock."

Harry bit his lip. He knew this would happen. "I know, Uncle Vernon." He said.

"You should be out now, and back by ten past."

"I know, Uncle Vernon."

"You're still inside."

"I know Uncle Vernon."

Sudden there resounding _SLAP_ and Uncle Vernon pulled his hand back from the red mark on Harry's face. Sirius stood up and growled menacingly. Uncle Vernon didn't notice. He raised his hand again.

"You," _slap_ "should," _slap_ "Be," _slap_ "Outside!" _slap_.

"Harry winced and stepped back against the wall. "I know, Uncle Vernon." He said to the floor tiles.

Vernon sighed and wiped his hand on his jacket, turning away from Harry and Sirius, who looked about to pounce.

"_Don't!"_ Harry hissed at Sirius. Vernon spun round.

"What did you say boy?"

"Nothing."

Vernon narrowed his eyes at him, then stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"As you have not completed your tasks," He said loudly to Harry, "You will cook dinner tonight, and tomorrow you will do both the upstairs and downstairs windows, inside _and_ out, and you will walk the dog for twice the usual amount of time. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"Good. Come with me, you mutt." He said, and grabbed Sirius's leash and pulled him outside. Sirius looked backwards sorrowfully, silently apologising.

In the kitchen Harry pulled out all the newly scrubbed pots and pans to cook dinner. He turned round and looked at the kitchen clock.

It was five forty-five.

"Bollocks."

NYAA 

Later that night, in the darkness of Harry's bedroom, Sirius trotted up to his melancholy godson. Illuminated by the light streaming through the door from the hallway, Harry looked pale and ill, and the dark bruise on his left cheek left him looking blurry. Harry looked up at his godfather and gave a weak smile, which Sirius would've returned if only…

He walked forward and leant his head on Harry's knee, whining quietly. Harry silently scratched his ears for a while.

Suddenly, he spoke up.

"He doesn't usually hit me," Harry said quietly, his eyes fixed firmly on the wall opposite, his hand gently stroking Sirius on the head, "It's just… sometimes I make him angry, and he's got a really bad temper. He hasn't hit me like that in a while, usually it's just a quick tap. I think he must've lost some money on a drill or something today." He sighed and looked down at his godfather, who was looking at him with sorrow. "Don't worry, Sirius." Harry said quietly, "I'll be alright." Sirius just whined and dug his nose in between Harry's knees. Harry chuckled for a moment then sadness dawned on his features again and he scowled at the wall.

"Bastard." He hissed venomously.

Sirius didn't know if he was talking about him or his Uncle.

NYAAAAAAAAAAA

Finito! Very angsty this one. Well, I hope it severely depressed you and you are about to hang yourself. If not, thank god!

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY! For not updating ANY of my stories. I hope you forgive me. I have no excuse. This is simply a dignified surrender.

I hope you don't hate me, and review pretty please!

BeaQue.


End file.
